


Color

by WonderWriters



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Spitfire - Freeform, eventual fluff if i do more, really rip artemis, rip wally, they are a slow burn, wally is not happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWriters/pseuds/WonderWriters
Summary: I had this brilliant idea this morning. Spitfire soulmate au and it's the one where you see color when you meet your soulmate. I went with their eyes meeting so that's the first color they actually see. I decided to do one of my favorites... Wally and Artemis when they first meet at Mount Justice and ya know, Season 1 is great. But enjoy this! I may do more! This was written by Vanna
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West, Dick Grayson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Color

He had always been told that he had red hair but Wally didn’t know what the color looked like, all he saw was grays and blacks and whites but never color. Sure, he could make out different shades like how Aimee had a lighter shade of hair than Dick did but they were both darker than the slightly brighter gray of Roy’s. He apparently also had red hair but neither of them had seen the color either. 

The reason? 

They hadn’t met their soulmates yet but Wally wasn’t sure if that was a lie or not though he did know that Dick and Aimee had seen color since they were nine and then his Aunt and Uncle. 

His parents didn’t.

His eyes watched as Leaguers came into Mount Justice and then there was a girl with Green Arrow, he didn’t see why he was called Green Arrow when there was no way for everyone to see color but he digressed. Wally really hated that the seeing of color was determined by if you met your soulmate or not. How was that even fair? And it wasn’t proven by science so really, why should he actually care? Maybe this was some messed up dream world that he’d conjured up while he was sleeping from some asshole’s attack… He doubted it though. This was very much real life and he hated it. Though, the speedster wasn’t about to admit to anyone that he was jealous of others but he doubted that it was obvious. It couldn’t be, right?

“Hey! KF. Earth to KF!” Dick’s hand waved in front of his face while he’s nudged from the side by Kaldur. Wally blinked, shaking himself from his thoughts before a blush warmed his cheeks. Granted, he didn’t know what color blushing was but he was sure that he wasn’t going to like it. 

“What?” He didn’t mean to snap but he did and Dick raised a brow underneath his mask before he smirked. 

“You zoned out, dude. Not feeling the aster?” He asked and that comment seemed to grate on Wally’s nerves more as he glared at him.

“Not everyone has found their soulmate, Robin.” He snapped and Dick held his hands up. 

“Dude, no one said anything about that but you need to meet Artemis, she’s our newest member.” He told him as Wally’s eyes moved to where Dick was pointing. 

Of course, Aimee was happily chatting to the new girl, an archer, who showed skin, and had lighter hair. It was similar to Green Arrow’s color and Black Canary’s. Of course, he wasn’t going to be nice to her even when their eyes met.

Whatever sarcastic comment he had on his lips died as his eyes met hers and the world seemed to brighten and color seeped into his vision. Vibrant colors that he’d never seen before but now could see clearly. He didn’t know their names but he knew his favorite color was now the gray of her eyes and his second favorite was the soft pink of her lips. She was the most beautiful woman he’d ever laid eyes on. How could she not be?  
Of course, that’s until she opened her mouth. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me. Him?!” She all but screeched and Wally’s spell was broken as he glared at the blonde girl. 

Artemis.

He decided he didn’t like that name even if she was the reason he could now see color. There was no way anything good would come of this as it was. Aside from that. He was also sure there must be some scientific reason for it. There was a scientific reason for everything. 

“Well I’m not too happy about you either.” He growled, arms crossing over his chest while his teammates and the Leaguers that were there watched on. Why did it have to be her of all people? He groaned to himself. 

Why her?


End file.
